


the great sexile of 2030

by mother_hearted



Series: Setting Sun [3]
Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Universes, Self-Denial, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19413355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: "Well." Archer's voice falls flat. "Never one to let your kind and generous nature go unnoticed, are you?"





	the great sexile of 2030

**Author's Note:**

> Apart of my iibb2018 series. A fun ficlet that you could consider the b side of my 'umu real smooth' ficlet.
> 
> I looked canon in the face and said, "I do what I want."

  
Archer frowns thoughtfully at the spine of a book. He reads the title but doesn't comprehend it, too lost in the rare absence of Saber's presence in his soul. She's not one to broadcast her inner thoughts. What he normally gets is her spillover, her anger, jealousy, petty complaints and absurd musings. Happiness was rare, safeguarded even more than her fear. But she was always present, far off in the back corner of his soul. Ready to argue with him. Ready to praise him. Ready to remind him she'd expose him if he stepped on her toes. 

It's bullshit that he lacks the mana to keep his guard up as much as he wants but he bears the consequences of being a secondary Servant, saved on the brink of death. He's lucky Saber is obsessed with their Master, gave her whole heart to their Master. Archer doesn't have to keep his walls up until he feels her look too deeply. 

It's also fortunate she's fixated on Hakuno because Archer absolutely doesn't need any spillover from what's happening right now. 

Being accused of meddling in her affairs before getting kicked out, "Yeah right."

"Took it to heart, did you?"

Gilgamesh's voice is unbearably close to his ear and Archer stiffens from head to toe. Looks over his shoulder with a glare. 

"Personal space."

Gilgamesh's smirk is slow to curl. Archer pretends an electric current doesn't run up his spine at the sight of it. Turns around to boldly push him away but Gilgamesh leans an easy hand onto the bookcase behind him, leans his body right into Archer's space.

"I've been closer than this."

Much closer. Archer's expression doesn't budge.

"Should I applaud the King's clever wit?"

Gilgamesh all but purrs, "You could thicken up like before."

It doesn't matter that they're invisible to the NPCs in this library. Archer feels their presence all the same. Unheard, unseen, he still can't stop the heat flaring up in his cheeks when his eyes meet a passing NPC. 

"You climbed on to me!" He hisses out in a harsh whisper. "That was all your doing."

"If you hadn't liked it you would have pushed me off." Gilgamesh cocks a brow. "Your limbs were all quite free. Those fingers dug into my hips weren't mine after all." He grins. A heat, so mean and sweet it could only come from him, floods the cavity of Archer's chest. Bastard. He's normally got a wall up so tight Archer can barely tell he's there. Of course, he'd be this shameless. Archer makes the mistake of side-eying another pair of NPCs and Gilgamesh pounces. "I thought this would be a suitable setting."

" _Here?_ "

"Yes."

He stubbornly stops there to force Archer's hand. _I could leave but he'd just follow me. Dammit._ "What are you implying?"

"The temperature of your blood spiked when you realized the mouse and girl could awaken at any moment." Gilgamesh leans away, sure he has no need to trap Archer in place. "I chose that precise moment to please us both."

"Well." Archer's voice falls flat. "Never one to let your kind and generous nature go unnoticed, are you?" He crosses his arms. Doesn't think about that sweet night. Not the way his heart pounded thinking they would get caught. Not Gilgamesh's muscles clenched around his cock. His own wordless surrender on his back as Gilgamesh moved on top of him. Archer aching for relief. Archer's nails digging red lines into Gilgamesh's hips. "You're just as bad as her. If she has a good time, you have to have one too? Don't assume I'm available for your own entertainment."

"Then tell me no." 

Archer's heart stutters to a halt, only bouncing back after a fragile second. Archer doesn't have to search Gilgamesh's face to know he heard it; the echo in their bond. Archer can't speak. His fingers clench hidden in his forearms. Gilgamesh pins him in place with a look so piercing Archer feels the fear he's been missing, the sharp and unpredictable fangs of a snake that make his spirit flinch. He knows this look but this time there's no death or tragedy that accompanies it. No one is hurt.

"Or would you prefer to keep pretending I violated you?"

No one save for Archer's pride.

"How can you say that to me?" Archer bites out. His tone is too rough. His nails threaten to cut through the skin of his arms.

"Easily. With very little concern." Gilgamesh smirks, rolling one of his wrists out. "Aside from your youth, I can tell you aren't god-touched. You were human once. You were born with greed and desire in your heart. To protect your weak heart, any experience can be reframed to get what you truly want."

Archer snaps. "You don't know me so don't stand there and analyze me."

"I see your truth." Gilgamesh stares him down cold. "Coward. It is only because your hypocrisy is intriguing I've bothered to pursue you."

It's that very hypocrisy that allows Archer to explode without fear of the Gates of Babylon opening up on him. "If you can see my truth you should realize you're the one damn thing that doesn't make any sense in this equation! I've met you, over and over, cruel beyond measure, but you're different here. You can't be." He can't. Archer can't know him. Archer can't be attracted to him. _Archer can't trust him._ "This War on the Moon is a complete mess."

"Did he kill you?" Gilgamesh asks without reacting to Archer at all. It's jarring, uncomfortable and too close to home. _He._ 'The me that isn't me.'

"No. And before you ask, no, I was little more than a thorn in his side." The one who had done the most damage, that boy isn't Archer. Archer let him go a long time ago. 

Gilgamesh hums in his throat. Contemplative. Archer already feels itchy and restless. 

"I will grant you this insight, Archer. I am aware of the countless concepts the Throne holds. Those that claim to be me. I harbor no love for them. I harbor no consideration or explanations for them. This self is enough."

Archer hears _this self is my best self_ and Archer hates that he agrees. This King of Heroes is difficult, needlessly gaudy and excessive, greedy to no end. But he listens, he supports, he _cares_ for a good outside himself and Archer sees it, how he supports the girl who isn't his "Master" but roots for her victory all the same. It does not make him Good. He doubts there exists a Gilgamesh who is. Archer doesn't care about that. 

Reconciling his affection for this Servant who shares a hated monster's face? It's a problem he hasn't let himself solve. 

_would you prefer to keep pretending I violated you?_

Archer lets his guard down, exposes those nerves coiled tight around his heart, around the self-made seams holding his heart together.

"Your love for yourself is not equal to mine." _It's much higher. Eons._ "I still don't understand why you chose me to siphon Mana off. You could tell right away Saber was the better choice." She was a primary Servant, supplying Archer barely even hindered her. "I haven't understood you since you stuck your nose into our Master's business."

For the first time Gilgamesh's patience snaps, startling Archer back into the bookcase behind him..

"You don't understand? Fool! What exactly is lost on you? I am self-sufficient and self-supplied. I need no Servant to buoy me to existence. I merely needed a code to register under. Your Master is an anomaly within the system, she is the first I've seen, and I will not pass up the chance to witness such a rare find. I collect experiences just as I collect treasures." He steps toward Archer, back into his space, pinning him to the bookcase with his presence alone. "A coward yet unbearably self-reliant. A barbed tongue yet shamelessly fit to serve. Claiming to be no one and nothing, yet excelling in circumstances no one can predict." Archer's face grows hot at the blow by blow examination of his self. "You intrigue me as much as you infuriate me. And yes, you arouse me."

Gilgamesh grips under his chin, eyes a molten red when they hold Archer in place.

"Your longing clinging to me like honey, you haven't stopped begging for me since that night."

Archer smacks his hand away.

"What am I begging for?" _Asshole._

"You were expecting me to return the favor." Archer stares. Feels panic threatening to break out on his skin like hives. "To be ravished by me. To be penetrated so deeply the depths of your shame were stroked by me."

Is he bleeding? Archer can't stop his hand reaching for his face. There's so much blood flushing hot in his cheeks. It's not fair. He can't read him like this. He can't--

"You can't read me like this! You keep a wall up whenever someone even looks at you." It's not a denial, not even a good redirection, shitty, like his ability to pretend Gilgamesh is wrong. That he wasn't left needing and wanting, eyes following the soft cock hanging between Gilgamesh's thighs after he came. (It was as illuminating as humiliating that his needs were the same as Gilgamesh's.) "Bastard, you really are different. You're even more difficult." A snake who was easy to understand but only because he was terrifying. Archer is terrified now but for a reason he never wanted to shine a light on. "You want me to be more selfish but you're being selfish enough for the both of us." And Archer snaps, eyes closed shut. "You know my answer, can read it clear as day, why make me say it!"

_I want you. You thrill me. And somehow, you're the one version I still don't deserve._

"Because I want to hear it." Gilgamesh tone drops, low and it's like he's inside Archer already. Stroking his inner depths. Archer can almost feel him in his balls. "Because I must hear it. Your submission so erotic only I will ever witness it."

Holy shit.

Archer feels a whine, more animal than human tuck in the back of his throat. 

"Gilgamesh."

"Say it." A demand. A command. 

Archer presses a palm to his chest. To push him. To steady himself. He doesn't know. 

"Dammit. Take me already, you _mmph--_ " The kiss is welcome after all the back and forth, hot and bold. Archer tries to keep up, unwilling to be eaten alive without paying him back. An alarm goes off in his head when Gilgamesh takes his hand from his hip to his ass. 

Archer breaks the kiss, "I'm still not letting you fuck me in a library."

Gilgamesh cocks his head, _so what?_

"You know they can't detect us."

"In this form."

"Hoh. Are you concerned you'll lose control and materialize?" He grins. "I believe there are films featuring sex play and invisible partners."

Archer glares tiredly. "Why is that something you took the time to figure out? No. Never mind. I don't want to know. Just. Follow me. We'll go from there."

They drift from the library without even the faintest pop.


End file.
